In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a tool for removal of a generally W-shaped drum brake spring by engagement and retraction of the spring from a drum brake shoe mounted in a brake housing of a vehicle.
The maintenance of drum brakes for vehicles typically requires that the drum brake pads be replaced or rejuvenated from time to time. In order to accomplish such a repair operation, it becomes necessary typically to remove the W-shaped brake spring that engages a pair of drum brake shoes. Various prior art patents disclose tools to effect such a removal including the following: U.S. Pat. No. 6,0445,535 issued Apr. 4, 2000 entitled “Brake Spring Maintenance Tool and Method”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,327,769 issued Dec. 11, 2001 entitled “Brake Spring Maintenance Tool and Method”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,032,280 issued. Apr. 25, 2006 entitled “Single Brake Spring Tool and Method”. Each of the aforesaid patents is incorporated herewith by reference in their entirety.
Generally, such prior art tools include a mechanism which is fastened to the brake assembly in a manner which permits engagement of hooks mounted on a bracket to be adjusted and engaged with the W-shaped drum brake spring. Manipulation of the bracket as well as the hook members facilitates their removal or disengagement of the W-shaped brake spring from the drum brake shoe. Such tools have been commercialized, for example, by Lisle Corporation, as their Product No. 49900 and Lisle Product No. 50600.
While such tools are very useful and have been successfully utilized by many mechanics for their intended purpose, certain disadvantages may result. For example, removal of springs by the use of such tools may be especially time consuming. That is, the time to set up such tools and adjust them for their intended purpose may be excessive. Thus, there has developed a need to provide tools which have the objective of disengagement or removal of a brake spring associated with drum brakes, but which make the repair protocol more easily and successfully accomplished.